


Affections & Wishes Unchanged

by Blue_fantasy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Courting Rituals, Dancing, Dragonstone, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Gendrya - Freeform, Jealousy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mash-up, Pining, Pride and Prejudice References, Protective Siblings, Riverrun, Romance, Sansa Stark is Elizabeth Bennett, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Theon Greyjoy is Mr. Darcy, Theonsa - Freeform, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fantasy/pseuds/Blue_fantasy
Summary: ON HIATUS while I finish my other Theonsa fic, Ward of PykePride & Prejudice in WesterosSansa Stark is the unmarried eldest daughter of  Lord Eddard Stark. She is strong, fierce, smart, and independent-minded. But living in a world where a maiden like herself is expected to marry.Theon Greyjoy is Lord of the Iron Islands. His mask of self-importantance, vanity, and arrogance hides his sorrow and longing to feel at home among his duties and responsibilities to his family and kingdom.This is a telling of Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice through the characters and places of Game of Thrones.I do not own the rights to any of these characters, this plot or storyline or the words/text dialog. This is just a fun mash-up of two of my favorite stories. (Pride & Prejudice is in the public domain.)





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I am a visual artist by training and profession. I was looking for a way to work out my writing muscles like how working in my sketchbook exercises my drawing muscles. I obviously do not have any rights to the Pride & Prejudice story or the characters of Game of Thrones. Just thought it might be fun to see what happens when I mash up the story of my favorite book couple with my favorite TV Show couple. I plan on going chapter by chapter through the book and you may even see lines pulled directly from the book and show. Hope at least one person gets some enjoyment from this little experiment.
> 
> The character comparison list is in the end notes for the entire work (Who is who? P&P v. GOT) I will only add characters as they appear in the story to leave a little element of surprise.
> 
> I have only read the first two books that inspired GOT. I have read a LOT of GOT fan fiction. I am striving to best blend the GOT characters with bits of the personalities of their P&P counterparts.
> 
> Title of this work taken from my favorite line in Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.

Catelyn knew her older children were coming of an age where they would soon be wed or betrothed. It occupied her mind most days, strategizing the most advantageous matches for House Stark. With five children, the possibilities seemed mind boggling.

So when Ned informed her of the letter he received from King Robert, it just added to her daydreams.

"Do you know what this could mean, Ned? Another chance that one of our girls could become queen," she said with enthusiasm.

Five years ago, King Robert trotted into the courtyard of Winterfell hoping to match his eldest son, Prince Joffrey, to the eldest Stark girl, Sansa, who at the time was but a maiden of three and ten. Things seemed all well and good to move forward until Bran, their second youngest child, came upon Queen Cersei making love to her own brother, Ser Jaime the Kingslayer. In an attempt to cover up their secret, Ser Jaime pushed Bran off a tower, but he did not perish. Days later Bran awoke and told the Lannister twins' secret to Catelyn and Ned. Upon reporting this to King Robert, an inquiry was begun into the legitimacy of the two princes and the princess. They were found to all belong to Ser Jaime. Thus began King Robert's search for an heir.

"It says here that Prince Gendry will take up residence at Dragonstone," Cat explained to her already knowing husband, his head bent over the papers at his desk in his solar, she continued, "what a fine thing for our girls!"

"Do you think the reason Robert has made all this happen is for the benefit of our girls?", Ned said to his wife as he looked up at her with a teasing smirk, leaning back in his chair. 

"It is very likely he will try to make renewed connections between our houses. And what man could help but fall in love with one of our beautiful girls," Catelyn answered. "You must visit Dragonstone at once to honor and welcome the new prince. And secure a betrothal."

"I see no need to do such a thing to that poor young man fresh out of Flea Bottom. His world has just been turned upside down and the last thing he needs is one of his father's most loyal bannerman forcing him into marriage. You and the girls may go or you may send the girls along with Robb and Bran, which may be better, for as beautiful as you are my love, Prince Gendry may like you best of the party." His smile went from smirk to mischievous with a glint in his eyes as he looked hungrily over his lady wife.

"Oh, my dear, you do flatter me," Catelyn laughed as her cheeks became pink as the roses in her glass house, "but seriously, when a woman has five unmarried and unbetrothed children grown beyond their tenth name day, she has more important things to busy her mind with than how she looks." Catelyn continued, "but my dear lord husband, you must go pay a visit to the prince as soon as he is settled at Dragonstone."

"It is more of a journey than I have time for at the moment," Ned replied, already hunched back over the papers on his desk.

"But think of your daughters. Vayon Poole and his wife are already planning a visit with their daughters. Even though they are not of a noble house, Vayon had a chance to bond with the prince when he assisted in finding the lad in King's Landing," Cat worried. Ned let out a chuckle, once again looking up at his wife and giving her the wry smile, his head tilted. "How can we ladies even presume to be welcome at Dragonstone without your lead," she continued.

"Listening to the chatter of your chambermaid again? You worry too much, my dear wife. I should say that Prince Gendry should be very happy to welcome you and the girls," Ned attempted to soothe his lady wife. "I will send a letter by raven ahead of your arrival assuring him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls, though I must throw in a good word for my sweet Sansa, she being the oldest and already eight and ten."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Sansa is no better than Arya. The less favouritism we show toward one of our daughters over the other, the increased chances the prince will connect with one of them. They are both beauties but each so unique to the other. We do not know what the prince's predilections may be. You must cease giving Sansa preference," Catelyn spoke with exasperation, ending in a scolding tone.

"Arya can be so abrasive, so unladylike, it can be hard to recommend her when most highborn men are seeking something else. Sansa is well ready to lead by any man's side, tactful and graceful," Ned spoke honestly to his lady wife, a bit ashamed at the truthfulness of the situation.

Ned truly loved both his daughters, equally. Though, there couldn't be two sisters more different, save their strength. Arya, at six and ten, was a physically strong and agile warrior. She walked like a soldier, ate like a soldier, but still she was a dark haired, dark eyed beauty who turned the heads of his guards as she walked by, as long as she did not catch them looking, for then they would pay. She made sure his soldiers treated her like the military leader she could one day be.

Sansa was a different kind of strength. She had the ability to mask her thoughts and opinions well, to not let others see her feelings in matters of etiquette and diplomacy. Though, when she did, she made them known through her powerful words, tone, and body language. She would be a political force one day. He even imagined if he had never had sons, that Sansa could rule the North by herself better than all his children. May the Old Gods help whatever man may marry her one day, there will be no room for his ego.

"Lord Stark, how can you speak so of your own daughter!", Cat exclaimed in shock. Then a wave of calm and composure washed across her face. She softened her tone. "But maybe a future king who spent most of his life an orphaned blacksmith is just the man who would be seeking a woman such as our youngest daughter," Cateyln spoke hopefully, reaching across her lord husband's desk to place her fingers gently below his chin, looking into his eyes beggingly. She went on, "and how can you be like this when you know the future alliances and happiness of our children cause me to fret each day."

"Trust me, my dear wife, I am forever aware of your fret and worries. For three and twenty years, they have been my constant companions."

"Do not make me suffer!"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy many years with thousands of opportunities for marriage alliances coming through Winterfell's gates."

"It will be of no use to us if you do not engage in securing those alliances."

"Know, my dear wife, that when those meaningful alliances make themselves known, I will be sure to engage on the matter."


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark girls find out when they will meet the new prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I changed the feast location from Dragonstone to Riverrun. I totally forgot the first ball in P&P was not hosted by Mr. Bingley.

Lord Eddard was one of the first of King Robert’s bannermen to visit the newly crowned prince, though his lady wife would not know of his visit until the next day when she received notice from him by raven. He was always intending on going to see Gendry mainly to offer his assistance in getting the young lad situated in his new and very different life. Up until the arrival of that note, he had led Catelyn to believe he felt it was not his place to be visiting so soon after his arrival to Dragonstone.

The note was brought to Lady Catelyn’s glass house where she and Sansa were seated working on embroidery.

~

My dearest wife,

I am writing this letter from Dragonstone as I have made a detour to check in on the new prince and offer any assistance I may be able to give in situating his new household.

It has been refreshing to meet the prince. I do hope Gendry will like the latest fashion Sansa is working on--

~

Catelyn Stark’s face was red and warm with anger at her lord husband. Firstly, how dare he visit Dragonstone without her foreknowledge. Lastly, he was once again giving preference to Sansa. She let out an audible puffed breath through her puckered lips.

“Mother, what is it? Is father alright?” Sansa asked as she set her embroidery hoop down on her lap and looked worriedly at Catelyn’s face.

“Oh, your father is JUST FINE,” she forcefully blurted. “He is visiting Dragonstone as we sit here right this moment. He should have brought you girls with him.”

“You forget, mother, that there will be feasts celebrating the new prince as well as many other social engagements we will be invited to attend. We will have our chance to make an impression,” Sansa spoke soothingly to attempt to calm her mother’s nerves. Sansa knew her role and responsibility in all these machinations. “I do believe Uncle Edmure was going to host a great feast at Riverrun for the prince.”

“Don’t be silly, Sansa. That whole event will be an attempt to marry off one of his many Frey good sisters. You know your Aunt Roslin may not even let him invite us, her father Walder is so jealous of your father’s beautiful daughters.”

"Oh, Bran! Get down from there this instant!" Catelyn exclaimed. Sansa followed her mother's fearful gaze upward to see Bran peering between the ivy on the ceiling of the glass house. With a quick slide of his feet down the vertical frame, he was low enough to leap safely into the snow on the ground. He stood up straight, brushing snow off his clothes, and looking directly at his mother through the glass with a large grin, half mischievous, half apologetic. "That boy will be the death of me. My nerves cannot rest while every day he attempts of climb all the unknown spaces of this castle. It is so disrespectful toward his lady mother and he always seems to pick the most inopportune times to have accidents, like when we are hosting distinguished guests."

"Mother, that was not his fault," Sansa said in shock as her mother reminded them of one of the scariest moments of her childhood, when her brother lay unconscious in his bed for days and they feared he may never wake or at least never be the same.

"When will the first feast be held for the new prince?" Catelyn and Sansa looked to the doorway to see Arya leaning up against the frame, sharpening her knife. 

"Are you showing genuine interest in a possible suitor?" Cat asked her youngest daughter, eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm always up for some good food and ale and the chance to travel somewhere new," Arya explained as if her mother should already have understood this. "Plus, I'm curious what a blacksmith turned prince might be like." She gave a crooked smile to her sister as her mother had already looked back down at her embroidery, having dropped the letter on the ground.

Sansa picked up the letter and read her father's message. "Actually, the first big feast will be in a few weeks at Riverrun and father has requested we meet him there."

"Oh, well that means there is no time for Vayon Poole to meet with the prince before the feast since they will be travelling with us. This puts us at an advantage," Cat expressed in a hushed voice as she leaned in towards her eldest daughter.

"Mother!" Sansa said in a scolding tone. "They are not highborn and I highly doubt King Robert would approve a match with one of the Poole girls, but still, Jeyne is my best friend and a kind sweet girl. We should be speaking well of their family that has served House Stark for generations."

"Alright then. We have the advantage and father can introduce you both to the prince upon your arrival at Riverrun!" Catelyn exclaimed, ignoring her eldest daughter's scolding.

"What is this about Riverrun?" Everyone glanced just behind Arya to see Robb with a curious look on his face.

"Father wrote from Dragonstone. We are going to a feast at Riverrun so that Arya and Sansa can meet the prince and get married before Jeyne can marry him," stated a matter of fact voice from behind the large book in the corner. Rickon had been sitting exploring a giant atlas of Westeros for the entirety of the conversation and had all but been forgotten.

"So father went to Dragonstone after all," Robb said with a smile.

"It was the plan all along. Your father wanted to surprise me that he for once did my bidding," Catelyn said, acting as if all this was expected and everything was going exactly to her plans and wishes.

"Alright. Well, since we will be busy preparing to leave and not expecting distinguished guests any time soon, I will let Bran know he can continue attempting to reach the top of the keep--from the outside," Robb teased with a bow and a wink to his lady mother.

Catelyn returned her son's expression with a wry smile and bowed her head to dismiss him. She returned to her embroidery, losing herself in daydreams of the feast at Riverrun, remembering back to the feasts of her childhood there, and plotting out their future moves to obtain an offer of marriage from the prince. She drifted off into plans of an invitation for the prince to join them at Winterfell not too long after.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya meets Prince Gendry during the feast at Riverrun.
> 
> Sansa and Theon see each other for the first time in four years.

Ser Rodrick returned to Winterfell one morning before the caravan left for Riverrun. Lady Stark met with him in her lord husband's solar. He informed her that Lord Stark wished to have him, a trusted sword, escort them on their journey.

Upon leaving the solar, the knight was accosted by the Stark girls and Jeyne, asking him about the prince. Was he tall? Was he strong? Could he fight honorably? Did he speak well? How did he wear his hair? What did he like to eat? This went on for the entire length of the hall until they were out in the courtyard where Ser Rodrick was about to join a training session with the Stark boys. 

A man of few words, he had not much to offer so the girls went over to join Jeyne who was sitting to the side watching. The only information they knew of the prince was what Jeyne shared from her father's stories during his time with Lord Stark in King's Landing after they found the boy and helped him while he spent time getting to know his father, King Robert. Vayon Poole was delighted with the young man and had nothing but kind words to say. He was a handsome lad and extremely agreeable. 

Lord Stark had introduced Gendry to some highborn gentlemen of his age at court in hopes he could gain some allies and friends. Ser Rodrick reported that a number of these young men, eligible suitors, would be in attendance at Riverrun for the feast. Lady Catelyn was elated hearing this news, hoping it could mean two marriage proposals were in the near future for the Stark girls.

☆

Gendry had hoped Lord Stark would visit Dragonstone with his family, especially his daughters. He had heard from others in the court at King's Landing of the beauty of the daughters of the north, though he was grateful to see Ned come ashore and offer his guidance in household matters. In order to encourage an introduction to Lord Stark’s girls, his father King Robert had suggested a feast and Ned obliged in informing him that his good brother had been discussing hosting one at Riverrun. 

Of course, Robert and Ned both knew the ulterior motive in Edmure hosting this event. He would be trying to shake as many of his Frey good sisters as he could out of his house, marriage seeming to be the only sure way it would happen.

Gendry was looking forward to meeting the rest of Ned's family. He had talked so lovingly and fondly of them all, in a way Gendry himself had never seen. The love he felt for his children was palpable.

☆

Catelyn dispatch a raven to Ned as soon as she had come up with the plan. He must invite the prince to come to Winterfell immediately after the feast at Riverrun. They needed to ask him before Gendry arrived in Riverrun giving other families the opportunity to make the first invitation.

When she received Ned's reply, she was angry at him for not thinking of her plan first, for the prince could not accept the invitation because he had business to attend to King's Landing. Cat began to fret that he may always be pulled far away in many directions, not giving her girls sufficient chance to make a meaningful impression.

Mrs. Poole soothed Catelyn's fears when she told her it was only a visit to continue strengthening his alliances with those in the king's court. Surely it will be just a matter of time before Prince Gendry graced Winterfell with his presence.

To the Stark girls chagrin, the next letter from their father informed them that Gendry had invited twelve girls and seven men to the feast at Riverrun. Arya made an audible groan at how many more women would be added to “the competition”, as she put it. 

The next day's letter brought relief when they discovered that it would actually be a much smaller party; his Uncle Renly Baratheon and Aunt Margaery, his cousin Shireen, and one little half brother of four name days that Robert had recently legitimized, accompanied by the little boy's mother, Mhaegen.

As their caravan headed south toward Riverrun, Sansa wondered what other gentlemen of the court would be there. She wondered if an old childhood acquaintance might be one of them. She hadn't seen him in four years since her father released him from his wardship when he turned eight and ten and sent him to King Robert's court. Since that time, she had heard Robb say his father had died and he had defeated his uncle in a kingsmoot. She assumed he must be back in his homeland now that he was Lord of the Iron Islands. Still, there was some little part of her that was curious to see Theon again. They both must have changed so much. Her common sense told her she shouldn't pay that arrogant boy another thought, but as a young girl on the verge of her first moon blood, she felt something deep in her whenever he entered the room, looked at her with that crooked smirk, touch her finger when passing something between them. She had to shake these thoughts out of her head.

When they entered Riverrun, Sansa could see her Uncle Edmure and his family waiting to greet them. But best of all was her father standing next to him, a huge proud grin on his face. Sansa swung off her horse and in a sweeping floating movement of skirts, had her arms tightly around her father's neck and he wrapped his own arms around her in a tight hug. She inhaled the smell of him, a smell that had always soothed her as a child. She had missed her father so much she was oblivious to the others around them.

As she stepped back, she watched her mother lovingly embraced her brother and then her good sister, who was with child again. Sansa watched as Robb lifted their little tot of a cousin off the ground and onto his shoulders and began galloping around the courtyard, a giant smile on the little boy's face. She noticed her aunt watching them, for once upon a time, she and Robb were betrothed. Roslin's father Walder had angered the king when he supported the Lannisters during the inquiry into the legitimacy of the former princes and princess. As punishment, King Robert revoked the betrothal, not wanting any grandchild of Walder Frey to have claim to rule over the North. To keep Frey's kin closer, Robert arranged Edmure and Roslin's marriage.

As she walked into the grand home of her mother's family, side by side with her sister, Sansa could hear her mother scolding father behind them, "Ned, I just don't understand why the prince was not here with you to greet our girls. Has he no interest in them? Maybe he fancies another girl…" Sansa looked over at her sister. Their eyes met and they both smiled, struggling to hold back audible laughter.

☆

That evening, Catelyn had their entire party dressed and ready at attention in the Great Hall before most other guests. They were, after all, Tullys so they would serve to support Edmure as the host of the event.

As Catelyn continued to fuss over Arya's short hair and its lack of cooperation with the southron style her mother was attempting to maintain, Sansa smiled supportively at her sister and gave her hand a squeeze. Their mother finally relented and the sisters and Jeyne were able to stand together and enjoy the bard's music, watching the guests swirl around the room in the latest highborn fashions from all the Seven Kingdoms..

As the bard finished his song, Sansa noticed a hush come over the room and all heads turning toward the entrance of the great hall. Her eyes followed her Uncle Edmure as he drifted toward the guests who had just entered. Peeking between the heads of the guests, she could see her uncle bow and take the hand of the handsome dark haired young man in the center. This must be the prince. To the left of the prince were two girls, the younger being his cousin Shireen and the elder his Aunt Margaery whose husband, Lord Renly, stood stoically behind her.

As Sansa moved her eyes to see who was standing to the right of the prince, she caught her breath. For a moment she felt she could not breathe. She felt her cheeks warm and touched a hand to her face. As if she was a girl of three and ten all over again, she felt flutters in her stomach.

There stood Theon Greyjoy in his black and gold finery, proudly standing with his shoulders back and chin high. But his mischievous smirk she remembered so well from childhood did not grace his face. There was a much more serious look about him.

He was looking out over her uncle's head and scanning the crowd. As his gaze moved in her direction, she quickly looked down at her hands clasped in front of her skirts and shifted herself behind Robb who was standing in front of her.

The bard began his next song and the crowd returned to their social chatter, eating, drinking, and dancing. Voices around them spoke of the handsome prince with the warm smile and kind eyes, his strength in combat with an axe and his artistic skills as a blacksmith. Sansa could see Arya leaning into conversations and lifting up on her toes to glance toward the prince and his party. Sansa smiled to herself. She had never seen her sister take any interest in a man who was not her blood.

Soon she began to hear a different name on the lips of the guests. Lord Greyjoy. They spoke of how handsome he was, how fine his clothing for an Ironborn, and how he had begun to turn around the fortunes of the Iron Isles, making key trade alliances that had brought more wealth to his land and family than reaving ever had. She heard girls speak dreamily of making a match with the young lord.

As the evening drew on, the tide began to turn on the guests' opinions of Lord Greyjoy. They had found him to be proud, believing he was above those around him, and above being able to find amusement and enjoyment at the feast. Not all the riches of his castle on Pyke could bring a positive sentiment from those around Sansa toward the end of the evening.

Arya kept up with her curious glances toward Prince Gendry, who seemed to thoroughly enjoy the company and hospitality of those gathered at Riverrun. He became acquainted with the lords and ladies of great import. He danced enthusiastically with many a maiden, expressing his desire to host such a feast at Dragonstone soon.

In contrast, Lord Greyjoy only danced once with Lady Baratheon and once with Princess Shireen, declining to be introduced to any other lady. He only occasionally spoke to one of his own party or to Robb, his childhood friend, but only briefly.

According to the crowd, it had been decided that Lord Greyjoy was the proudest most disagreeable man in Westeros and everybody hoped he would never come to Riverrun again. Sansa felt a bit sad about this because she was one of the few in attendance who knew Theon beyond this evening's display. While he had been an arrogant youth, she had seen moments when he was not, when he was generous and kind to her and her siblings as children. Had his battles upon returning home to Pyke hardened him?

Amongst the most harsh criticism of Lord Greyjoy was the words from Lady Stark's own mouth. Her dislike of his general behavior had begun the moment he arrived at Winterfell at the age of ten and continued through this very night, sharpened into resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Sansa Stark had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for some dances; and during part of that time, Lord Greyjoy had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Prince Gendry, who came from the dance for a moment to press his friend to join it.

"Come, Greyjoy," he said, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this foolish manner. You had better get out there and dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I loathe it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At an event such as this it would be insufferable. Your cousin and aunt are engaged and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so particular as you are," cried Gendry, "for a kingdom! Upon my honor, I have never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them very uncommonly pretty as you can see."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Lord Greyjoy, looking at the youngest Lady Stark.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld! She is different from every other girl in the room. But there is her sister sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask Lady Arya to introduce you."

"Who do you mean?" And turning around he looked for a moment at Sansa, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no mood at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Prince Genrdy followed his advice and returned to an almost giddy Arya. Lord Greyjoy walked off; and Sansa remained with no very cordial feelings towards him, almost an anger at his dismissal of her, a girl he had grown up with for eight years. She had seen him most every day for half her life and he dismissed her as a stranger. She told the story, however, with great spirit to Jeyne and the Poole sisters, for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous. For Sansa, it was a way of putting up armor to mask her true feelings.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly for the whole Stark family. They were all so happy to be with their father after many weeks apart. Lady Stark had seen her youngest daughter much admired by the prince and his party. Prince Gendry had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his cousin and aunt. Arya was as much pleased by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Sansa felt Arya's pleasure. Rickon had heard himself mentioned to Princess Shireen as the most accomplished young lord in the north. And Bran and Robb had been fortunate enough to never be without partners, which was all Bran had learnt to care for as of yet at a feast such as this. They returned to their quarters in good spirits. Lord Stark sat down near the fire in the sitting room of the chambers he shared with his wife. His children gradually came to their door in their nightgowns and robes to sit on the floor around his feet and share in the stories of their evening.

"Oh, my dear lord husband," Lady Stark exclaimed as she sank down into her chair by the fire. "What a delightful evening and excellent feast. Did you see how Arya was so admired. I could never have expected a more wonderful response. Everybody said how well she looked; and Prince Gendry thought her quite beautiful and danced with her twice! She was the only creature in the room that he asked for a second dance. When he asked Jeyne first for a dance, I was so vexed. But then I noticed him watching Arya and he inquired about her. They danced and then he danced with one of the Frey girls followed by one of Jeyne's sisters and then again with Arya followed by a dance with Sansa--"

"Oh, that he had sprained his ankle and could not have so many dances, then your mother would already be finished listing all his dances," Ned said, teasing his wife while looking at Sansa with a wry crooked smile.

"My dear husband, the prince is quite delightful and excessively handsome," she looked over to her youngest daughter with a smile. Arya rolled her eyes and looked at her sister with a smile. Sansa could see red rush to her sister's cheeks. She scooted closer to her sister on the floor and put her arm across her back to give her support as she weathered their mother's excitement. "Lady Margaery and Princess Shireen were so charming. Their dresses were so elegant. The lace on Lady Baratheon's gown--"

“I dare say our daughters’ dresses were just as elegant and as much a wonderment to the southroners as their dresses were to those from the North,” interrupted Ned. Catelyn took his cue and searched for another topic from the evening to move on to discussing. It was at this point she brought up the shockingly rude behavior of their former ward, Lord Greyjoy. Of course she still referred to him as “that Greyjoy boy” with a look of disapproval on her face.

“But I can assure you,” she added, “that Sansa does not lose much by not suiting his fancy. Really, what a dreary life it would be on Pyke. He is a most disagreeable, horrid boy, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited there was no enduring him! He walked around thinking so highly of himself! Not handsome enough to dance with! To insult the daughter of someone he had considered a father, I have never liked him and now I quite detest the boy.”

At that, Sansa felt her sister’s hand squeeze her own. She looked down mournfully at their two hands clasped together and followed Aya’s arm up to her face. At this moment there was a touch of sadness that broke through the joy in the youngest Stark girl’s eyes as she looked at her older sister. Sansa quickly put her mask of contentment back over her face and squeezed her sister’s hand in reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer and took more time to work out character and logistical details when merging the P&P story with the GOT world. I kept a lot of Jane Austen's dialogue because it was just too fitting for the GOT characters.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya shares her feelings about Gendry with Sansa.
> 
> Gendry's feelings about Arya are made known.

When Arya and Sansa were alone in their shared chambers at Riverrun, the former who had been hesitant in her praise of the prince, expressed how very much she admired him. Sansa, taking off her mask of indifference, shared a look of shock and joy toward her sister.

"He is just the sort of man I could hope for. I had always thought I would have to fight tooth and nail with mother and father over their attempts to betroth me to some high and mighty, egotistical lord who wouldn't even give me a challenge in one to one combat exercises; who might forbade me to ever pick up a sword or dagger or bow again. But Gendry, he seems so sensible, accepting, good-humored, and alive with energy. With all these lordly formalities being so new to him, I don't feel scorned when I forget them myself; or just don't wish to abide. I feel so comfortable with him. I can just be myself, not feel the pressure to hide."

"He is so handsome," replied Sansa, "thereby completing the package." She looked at her sister with a teasing smile and a tilt to her head as they stood on opposite sides of their bed and pulled back the furs and blankets.

"I was very flattered when he asked me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment. No boy or man has ever asked me for a second dance. Most seem even afraid to ask me at all." Arya spoke in honesty as she slid onto the bed and under the blankets in unison with her sister.

"You didn't expect that? I surely did." The sisters now both had their heads on their pillows and faced each other. Sansa gave Arya a huge joyful grin and then cupped her hand on her little sister's cheek. "But that is one of the differences between us. Compliments always take you by surprise, and me never. What could be more natural than he asking you again? How could he not help seeing that you were five times more interesting than any other pretty girl in that room. I give you my permission to like him. I, myself, have liked many a stupider person." The girls both laughed at this as Sansa pulled her hand back and under the blankets.

"Sans, I love you."

The two sisters were not always this close. They were so different, some around them wondered how they could even have come from the same parents. But as they matured, Sansa realized they represented two different blended halves of their parents. Lately, as Arya had grown more and more into a lady, her older sister ached for her in moments when society tried to force her to be something she was not. Sansa found ways to mask her assertiveness behind her politeness while Arya's power was more physical. But she knew how important their bond would be for the future of whatever lands they would rule.

"You never show a romantic interest in anyone. Even just a few months ago at the last Winterfell feast, you were still making faces at me and Robb over the shoulder of your dancing partner. You never take courting seriously and never give any suitor a chance. I knew something was different about tonight."

"I have never felt that any gentleman I met would be accepting of a wife who wanted to run into battle by his side. Father must have told Gendry I was skilled with arms because he asked me about it. He even described to me his favorite materials and methods for forging smaller swords after I described Needle to him. I've never had a more interesting conversation with a man outside our family."

"And you like his aunt and cousin? They do not seem quite as interested in weaponry as the prince."

"Certainly not, but they are pleasant to converse with. Margaery reminds me of you with your tactful conversation skills. Shireen was sweet with wonderment, probably at a woman speaking of hand-to-hand combat tactics. Shireen is to remain living at Dragonstone even after the tragic passing of her father on the island. I'm sure she and I will get along if father ever takes us to visit the prince."

Sansa listened silently. She was not so quick to agree and had always been more skilled than her sister at reading people's unspoken feelings, motives, and intentions. The two ladies while polite and courteous, did not seem to enjoy the evening nearly as much as the prince. While seeming pleasant and participating in the dance throughout the evening, she noticed a proud expression on their face and in their posture, as if putting on airs. It was nowhere near the likes of Lord Greyjoy, but she saw a hint of it still.

☆

Both women were beautiful, even Shireen's greyscale scars could not hide her physical beauty. They were well educated and from two of the most respectable families in the South. It was no wonder King Robert matched his younger brother to the Tyrell family and with it all the wealth of Highgarden. And Margaery was no fool in agreeing to the match. She was Lady of Storm's End and her husband was now fourth in line to the throne, behind Gendry and his little brother and Shireen. Any child they had would be styled with the title of prince or princess. But there were also rumors that Lord Renly had a very close relationship with his good brother Ser Loras Tyrell, spending more time with him in King's Landing at court than with his lady wife at Storm's End. Lady Margaery had been at Dragonstone while Lord Stark visited, offering support to her niece without the company of her lord husband.

Princess Shireen, a girl of six and ten, was strong-minded to run the household at Dragonstone by her cousin's side. She had of course grown up in the formidable castle and knew it well. Tragically, she watched her father killed by Ser Davos as he saved her from the pyre the Red Woman had told Stannis Baratheon to build--and sacrifice his only child. Her father had gone mad seeking power in the wake of Lannister bastards scandal. The trauma she experienced at their hands had changed her, no longer a sheltered little girl.

Then there was the fast friendship of the prince and Lord Greyjoy. It was right around the time Lord Stark and Vayon Poole found Gendry that he released Theon from his wardship and sent him to King's Landing. Theon was one of the first friends Gendry made after moving into King Robert's household. Over the past four years, their friendship had been steady, despite their difference in personality. The prince was endeared to Greyjoy by the easiness, openness, and flexibility of his temper which could not be more different from Theon. Gendry held his friend's judgement in the highest opinion and Theon's regard for the new prince was unwavering, like his friendship with Robb had been during his time with the Stark family. Lord Greyjoy's experience and understanding of the highborn life was much superior to the prince making it seem as if he was actually superior to the future ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. 

The prince was by no means deficient, taking to his new responsibilities very quickly, but Theon was clever, as evidenced by the good fortunes his leadership had brought to the Iron Islands since defeating his Uncle Euron in the kingsmoot after his father's death. The prince's advantage over his friend was in his welcoming and warm personality. His friend was haughty and of lately, reserved. This was no more clear than in their response to the feast at Riverrun. Prince Gendry had never met with a more pleasant crowd or prettier people in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; as to the youngest Lady Stark he could not conceive a woman more perfect. Greyjoy on the other hand had seen a room full of people he had little interest to know better. Lady Arya he acknowledged to be pretty, but he could not see her as anything but a little sister, a little child.

Lady Baratheon and Princess Shireen said they admired Arya and liked her, and pronounced her to be a singularly beautiful girl. The prince took these sentiments from his lady relatives as recommendation to pursue his interest in her.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark and Poole ladies gossip about the feast the next morning.

Within the walls of Winterfell lived a family that had been loyal to House Stark for generations. Vayon Poole was the Steward of Winterfell, managing the day-to-day workings of the household. He has been steward for as long as any of the Stark children can remember, before Catelyn came to Winterfell as Lady Stark. He was a man dedicated to his job. When he occasionally broke fast with Lord Stark, it was all business. Ned trusted him so much, Poole even went with him to King's Landing during his brief time as Hand of the King. During that time, Bran was still recovering from his fall and all Catelyn's energy was put into caring for her younger son. To Robb's chagrin, he became Steward of Winterfell for a brief time. Upon Vayon’s return, Robb was glad to relinquish the duties of Steward. Vayon was a much better fit for the role, all attention to every detail and every person. He was by nature inoffensive, friendly, and obliging, his time at the royal court in Kings Landing had made him courteous.

Mrs. Poole was a good kind of woman, not too clever to be a valuable presence in Winterfell for Lady Catelyn. The Pooles had five daughters. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman just a few years older than Sansa. She was Sansa’s closest friend.

That the Miss Pooles and the Lady Starks should meet to talk over the happenings of a feast was absolutely necessary. So, the following morning, Lady Catelyn invited the Poole girls and their mother to join her and her daughters in Lord and Lady Stark’s quarters at Riverrun for tea and to chat.

“You began the evening well, Jeyne,” said Lady Catelyn with civility. “You were the prince’s first choice.”

“Yes, but he seemed to like his second better.”

“Oh, you mean Arya, I suppose, because he danced with her twice. To be sure he did seem to admire her. I rather believe he did. I heard something about it, something about Lord Mallister.”

“Perhaps you mean what I overheard between the prince and Lord Jason Mallister? Did I not mention it to you? Lord Mallister was asking him how he liked the Riverrun feast and whether he thought there were a great many pretty women in the room and which he thought was the prettiest? His immediate answer to the last question--the youngest Lady Stark beyond a doubt.”

“Upon my word! Well, that is very assuring indeed. But, it may all come to nothing.”

“My overhearings of the prince were a bit better than yours, Sansa,” said Jeyne. “Theon--I mean, Lord Greyjoy is not so well worth listening to as his friend. Poor Sansa! To be considered only just tolerable.” Jeyne said his formal name with a roll of the eye as she had also known him since childhood.

“Do not put any idea in Sansa’s head to be vexed by his ill-treatment. He has become such a disagreeable man that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Though, you know, I did think once, when you were children, that he might fancy you and the thought of you being dragged off to those dreadful Iron Isles was enough to make me tell your father to put an end to that. And Lady Bracken told me last night that he sat close to her for half an hour without once opening his lips. I could hardly believe her at first, what with how he never seemed to shut up as a child.”

“Are you quite sure, mother? Is there not a little mistake?” said Arya. “I certainly saw Lord Greyjoy speaking to her.”

“Certainly, because she asked him at last how he liked Riverrun and he did not answer her. She said he seemed very angry at her speaking to him.”

“Princess Shireen told me,” said Arya, “that he never speaks much unless among his closest friends. With them, he is remarkably agreeable. This is in such contrast to the boy we grew up with. I wonder…”

“I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he was as agreeable as they say, he would have talked to Lady Bracken. He was a prideful child and seems to be even more full with pride, too good to speak with Lady Bracken. He must have heard from someone that she was just the wife of a vassal lord who cannot afford his own carriage so they made the trip to Riverrun on horseback.”

“I do not mind his not talking to Lady Bracken,” said Jeyne, “but I wish he had danced with Sansa. They grew up together for goodness sake.”

“Another time, Sansa,” said her mother, “I would not dance him if I were you.”

“I believe, mother, I may safely promise you never to dance with him.”

“His pride,” said Jeyne, “does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favor, should think highly of himself. He even fought and won a kingsmoot, defeating his uncle, for his title. How many other lords can say the same? He has a right to be proud.”

“This is very true,” replied Sansa, “and I could easily forgive his pride if he had not mortified mine. We grew up together. We were childhood friends, I thought.” A sadness washed over Sansa at the realization that he was no longer her friend and maybe they never were friends, in his mind. Maybe she was just an annoying little sister he sometimes humored.

“Pride,” observed Jeyne's younger sister Vaya, who was always very matter-of-fact, “is a very common failing I believe and that we as people are very prone to it. Many of us cherish a feeling of self-satisfaction in some matter or another, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things though they are often confused for one another. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride is more about what we think of ourselves. Vanity is how we want others to think of us.”

“If I were as rich and powerful as Lord Geyjoy,” cried Rickon who had come with his sisters to his parents’ quarters, curled up quietly until that moment in the corner with a book from his Uncle Edmure’s library, “I would not care how proud I was. I would keep a whole pack of wolves, and drink a bottle of wine every day.”

“Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought,” said Lady Catelyn scoldingly, “and if I see you at it I should take away your bottle directly.”

Rickon whined and complained that she shouldn’t do such a thing if he were a grown man and the two of them continued to argue until their visit with the Pooles ended.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks visit Dragonstone and Theon sees Sansa in a different light.

The lords and ladies of Winterfell soon paid a visit to Dragonstone with the promise that a visit to their northern keep would be made in return. At the prince's residence, the youngest Lady Stark's easy-going personality began to grow on Lady Baratheon and Princess Shireen, though her lady mother was seen as intolerable and the Stark boys a ruckus nuisance. The Baratheon ladies did express a desire to become better acquainted with the two Stark girls. Arya was greatly appreciative of this attention but Sansa remained suspicious that their interest was feigned, not honest and authentic. They barely seemed to accept her sister. All of this caused Sansa to decidedly not like them. Their kindness toward Arya did have some value, reflecting in all probability, the affections the prince had toward the youngest Stark girl. It was abundantly clear whenever they were in the company of the prince, that he very much admired her and to Sansa, it was equally clear that Arya returned the admiration. After a few weeks at Dragonstone, Sansa was fairly certain her sister was in love. But Arya being who she was, never one to wear her heart on her sleeve, always guarding her feelings, would never be suspected of loving the prince from anyone beyond her sister. She chatted about this with Jeyne Poole.

Jeyne and her father accompanied the Starks to Dragonstone while her mother returned to Winterfell with the young Poole girls.

Jeyne was so delighted by Arya's good fortunes and understood her friend’s concerns. She told Sansa that while the ability to shield one’s true feelings is a benefit when out in public, it can be a hindrance. If a woman hides her true feelings from an admirer, she risks him and those around them thinking she is indifferent toward him. There can be so much confusion in any attachment that one cannot afford to leave the situation to itself and hope that it all works out. We can all begin to develop affection for someone but there are few of us who can love without encouragement. More often than not a woman should show more affection than she feels. She said, “The prince surely likes your sister, but he may only ever like her unless she helps him along.”

“I know that you can see her affection for him, but Sansa my dear friend, he does not know Arya as well as you. He will eventually see this, but it may take spending much time together for him to figure it out. Though the prince and Arya seem to see each other each day, it may not be for very long periods of time due to the men hunting and the women sewing and so on. And any time they are together, it is more than likely in mixed parties with a number of people. They may not get many chances for a more intimate conversation. Arya should make the most of every moment she can command his attention. If she secures his affections, there will be plenty of time to fall in love.”

Sansa thought Jeyne’s plan was a good one where nothing was left to question but the desire of being well-married. She thought to herself that if she were determined to obtain a husband, she would adopt the plan as well. But Arya may not be so certain of her feelings yet. They have barely been at Dragonstone for a fortnight. She danced with him at Riverrun, spent a morning with him and the Baratheon ladies in his solar, and dined with him most evenings amongst the royal party and the Starks lodging at the castle. This could not be enough time to understand his character.

But she needed to remind herself that there was a great deal Arya could learn about the prince in these dinners and small gatherings. They have discovered they both love honey cakes better than strawberry pie, but as for any other distinguishing aspects of character, not much else has been ascertained.

She remembered a conversation with Jeyne discussing how happiness in a marriage is much by chance. Jeyne said that most unions have challenges and difficulties after a time and it may be better to know little of the faults of one’s betrothed.

Sansa remembers laughing with her friend that this advice was foolish. That there was no way Jeyne would act so foolish.

So occupied with the ponderings of the prince’s affections toward her sister that Sansa was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming the object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Lord Greyjoy had at first denied himself from seeing her as pretty. He had looked at her as his childhood friend’s little sister, someone he would always see as a little girl. And when they next saw each other after the feast at Riverrun, he only criticized her looks in his mind. As soon as he made it clear to himself and his friends that she had hardly a good feature in her face, he began to find it uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her blue Tully eyes framed by her warm Auburn hair she wore down more simply than when they were children and she fancied to be a southron princess. With this discovery, he began to find other aspects of her beautiful, now a fully grown woman. At times these thoughts were mortifying to him, Sansa has been almost like a little sister to him.

Though he found some of her features to not be perfect, he admitted to himself that her figure was light and pleasing. Her manners were no longer those of the southron courts she had tried to perfect and hone as a young girl, seeming to have abandoned them for the ruggedness of northern culture. He was caught by their easy playfulness and strength. Of this, she was perfectly unaware. To her, he was the only man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her pretty enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know more of this Sansa, grown and no longer playing her childish games of knights and fair maidens. As a step toward conversing with her, he stood in on her conversations with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Ser Davos’s return feast, where a large party was gathered, the knight had just returned from meeting with King Robert and his council in King's Landing.

“What is Lord Greyjoy trying to do,” Sansa said to Jeyne, “trying to listen to my conversation with your father?”

“That is a question that only Lord Greyjoy can answer.”

“But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know I see what he is trying to do. He looks at me as if he is interested in what I have to say. He must be mocking me. I almost feel as if I need to be ill-mannered first and mock him in return or I might be intimidated.”

On his approaching them soon afterward, without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Jeyne defied her friend by directing the subject to him, forcing Sansa to have to converse with him. 

Sansa turned and asked, “Did you think, Lord Greyjoy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now when I was teasing Steward Poole to give a great feast for the royal party at Winterfell?”

“With great energy. Of course, feasts and dancing are subjects that always make a lady energetic.”

“You are too hard on us.”

“It will be her turn soon to be teased,” said Jeyne. “I think I might suggest some music from the harp over there. You know what follows, Sansa.”

“You have a very strange way of showing your friendship, always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my pride in myself had been a musical one, you would be invaluable. As it turns out, I would really rather not sit and perform in front of those in the royal party who are accustomed to hearing the very best performers in the realm.” On Jeyne’s insistence, however, she added, “Very well, if it must be so, it must.” And glancing seriously at Lord Greyjoy, “There is a fine old saying of which everyone here is familiar with--’Keep you breath to cool your porridge’--and I shall keep mine to swell my song.” Her blue Tully eyes holding on his for just a moment before turning to the harp. 

Her performance was pleasing, but by no means equal to the performers that graced the great halls of royalty. After a few songs, before she could reply to the appeals of several that she would sing again, there was a loud crash from the other side of the hall. Her brother Bran, being the middle of the young Stark lordlings, seemed always starved for attention, seeking to display his skills, especially when it came to climbing.

And being a northern lordling not quite familiar with southron customs, his climbing antics in more proper settings was distasteful. Where many of the guests seemed pleased to enjoy Sansa’s performance, they did not seem pleased with the disaster Bran had made of a table filled with small cakes and sweets after falling from the wall above he had scaled up to impress the princess.

Quickly, one of the knights that had returned with Ser Davos, picked up a lute and began to pluck an upbeat tune. Soon, Robb and Rickon along with some of the cousins of the Baratheons who were visiting Dragonstone began to dance, drawing attention away from Bran, covered in sweets. Sansa quickly went over to help her little brother.

Lord Greyjoy stood in silent indignation at having passed the evening in such a fracas, so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn’t even realize Steward Poole was speaking to him. He finally caught his attention when he began, “What a charming amusement for the young people this is, Lord Greyjoy! There is nothing like dancing, after all. I consider it one of the refinements of Westerosi culture.”

“Certainly. It also has the advantage of being popular in Essosi culture. Anyone can dance.”

Steward Poole only smiled. “Your friend performs delightfully,” he continued upon see Prince Gendry join in the dancing, “and I doubt not that you are also adept in the art yourself, Lord Greyjoy.”

“You saw me dance at Riverrun, I believe. And a handful of times at feasts when I was a child at Winterfell.”

“Yes, indeed. I always enjoyed seeing the smile it brought to your face and the joy to the girls you danced with. I remember you dancing with my Jeyne when she was a wee thing. Made her day. Do you often dance at Pyke?”

“Not often,”

“Do you not think it proper for a place like Pyke?”

“It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it.”

“You have a house in Kings Landing, I conclude?”

Lord Greyjoy nodded.

“I had spent some time there with Lord Stark when he was Hand of the King. I thought I might like the superior society. But it did not quite agree with me and I missed my dear wife.”

Steward Poole paused in hopes of an answer, but Lord Greyjoy did not respond. Sansa at that moment was moving towards them when Vayon Poole was struck with doing a very gallant thing and called out to her--

“My dear Lady Sansa, why are you not dancing? Lord Greyjoy, you must allow me to recommend this young lady as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you.” And taking her hand, he would have given it to Lord Greyjoy, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back and said with some agitation to Steward Poole--

“Regretfully, Steward Poole, I have not the least intention of dancing. I ask you not to assume that I moved this way in search of a dance partner.”

Lord Greyjoy with serious decorum, requested to be allowed the honor of dancing with her, but in vain. Sansa was determined and Steward Poole’s persuasion did not deter her from her path.

“You excel so much in the dance, Lady Sansa, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you and though this lord dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to dance with you for at least two or three dances.”

“Lord Greyjoy is all politeness,” said Sansa, smiling.

“He is indeed, but considering the request, my dear Lady Sansa, we cannot wonder and his willingness to dance with you for who would object to such a partner?”

Sansa looked fiercely and turned and walked away. Her resistance had not damaged her in the eyes of Lord Greyjoy and his growing interest and affection. He was thinking of her with some hubris when thus accosted by Lady Margaery.

“I can guess the subject of your daydream,” the lady said.

“I should imagine not.”

“You are considering how unbearable it would be to pass evenings like this, and with people such as these all the time, especially ones who once held you hostage. And I am quite of the opinion to agree. I was never more annoyed. And climbing the walls! Crashing into the food! The nothingness and yet the self-importance of these people. What I wouldn’t give the hear your condemnations of them!”

“Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.”

Lady Margaery immediately fixed her eyes on his face and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Lord Greyjoy replied with great confidence--

“Lady Sansa Stark.”

“Lady Sansa Stark!” repeated Lady Margaery. “I am all astonishment! How long has she been such a favorite? And when am I to wish you joy in your betrothal?”

“That is exactly the type of question I expected you to ask. A lady’s imagination is very rapid. It jumps from admiration to love to marriage in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy.”

“If you are so serious about it, I’ll consider the matter settled. You will have a charming good mother indeed. And of course, she will always be pulling you back to Winterfell.”

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner. His composure convinced her all was safe, so her wit flowed long. For she seemed to have not realized he was friends with the Stark children once.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is who? P & P to GOT
> 
> Elizabeth Bennett = Sansa Stark  
Mr. Darcy = Theon Greyjoy  
Jane Bennett = Arya Stark  
Mr. Bingley = Gendry Waters/Baratheon  
Mr. Bennett = Ned Stark  
Mrs. Bennett = Catelyn Stark  
Lydia Bennett = Robb Stark  
Mary Bennett = Bran Stark  
Kitty Bennett/Young Lucas son =Rickon Stark  
Charlotte Lucas = Jeyne Poole  
Sir William Lucas/Colonel Forrester = Vayon Poole  
Mrs. Lucas/Mrs. Long = Vayon Poole's wife  
Mr. Hurst (Mr. Bingley's brother-in-law) = Renly Baratheon  
Mrs. Hurst (Mr. Bingley's sister-in-law)/Miss Bingley = Margaery Tyrell Baratheon/Shireen Baratheon  
Mr. Robinson = Lord Jason Mallister  
Mrs. Long = Vayon Poole's wife/Lady Bracken (Jonos Bracken's wife)


End file.
